Forever and A Day
by i-knew-your-love-was-eternal
Summary: But you're not here or there. You're everywhere. I just can't be everywhere. I'm not an everywhere type of girl." Bella is sick of being left behind. She knows exactly what she wants to do. Be with her brother, protect him. Full summary inside.
1. Leave

**A/H. WAFF  
Bella is sick of being left behind. She knows exactly what she wants to do. Be with her brother, protect him. So, a trip from Michigan to Washington University sounds easy right? Wrong. Oh, so very wrong. B/E R/Em A/J.**

"I don't know where I want to go, dipshit. If-if-if-if I did, it wouldn't be here or there. I mean, there's no where I belong. Except with you. But you're not here or there. You're everywhere. I just can't be everywhere. I'm not an everywhere type of girl."  


**

* * *

**

Cold numbed the tip of Bella Swan's fingers and her ass, just outside of her brothers room. Her leg had fallen asleep. She twisted herself slightly, just to release some tension. She looked up at Emmett's bare white door. She missed him, already. _Fuck, _she was determined to pack herself in his suitcase. _But, _knowing Emmett, he checked his suitcase for all his Twizzlers and figured out why his bag was 115 pounds heavier. Emmett had just left for college to pursuit his dream job. _A businessman. _She scoffed when she first heard what he wanted to be and do. He wanted to start a company for building cars and designing them. He'd hire the up-most greatest unknown designers, go to premier balls, and meet the greatest people.

_Without her. _That's what scared her the most. Emmett had this... personality, quite similar to her mothers. Scatter-brained. Forgetful. A daydreamer. But, Emmett also had that enthusiasm, charisma, and look that could get him anywhere. Something else he had gotten from her mom.

Her mother was a gorgeous ginger, that she envied and her mother made sure of it. She rubbed her perfect L.A. life into Bella's face when possible. It was almost impossible to remember her mom back when she had her sanity. The last memory of Renee was a late fall, when all the sunburn leafs were falling on 8 year old Bella's head and into 10 year old Emmett's hands. They would pile up a leaf mountain, they'd call it Mount. Leafington, and jump into it as a family. It seems as if when Bella jumped into the leafs and Emmett landed on her, causing her to be mounted onto Charlie's shoulders and on the way to the hospital, she realized that life, sweet or horrible, is gonna hurt you sometimes.

That is exactly what Emmett has yet seemed to realize, Bella thought as she chipped away the bland door paint. It seemed to get to her, that she could do shit and everyone would point and Emmett had to make it right or it would stay the same. Of course he as the bigger brother, this is what he was born for.

Charlie's scuffs of his boots could be heard as he walked into the foyer.

She inherited everything from Charlie, her dad. His eyes, his hair, his attitude for wanting to be alone. Everything.

"Bells? You've been sitting up there since he left. You'll see him again, sweet. You're heading off to the same exact college come fall." Charlie said moving up the stairs, as he flung his cop belt over the banister.

"It's not that I miss him here. I am scared for him there, dad. He can't even microwave a hot pocket." She said, sniffling and holding her arms around me. "He's also the only friend I have. He's my brother, though. Not much of a choice." She mumbled.

"Bella Marie Swan, you should be happy for him. He's going after something he has always wanted, since he was 5." Charlie shouted through his bedroom door as he changed into his sweats for the night.

"I know, it's just... if I could get 5 more credits.. I could graduate early. And take care of him, dad." Bella said as she pulled her hair at its end.

"Bella." Charlie said, coming out the door and giving her a glare. "The boy is eighteen, he has money. He can take care of himself."

She tried to come back with words, but she couldn't. Charlie didn't understand. She nodded in defeat and got up to go to her room. As she rounded the corner, spiral stairs lead up to a room,with bare ceilings and scatter pictures hanging on the windows that line the room. Her floor was white wood, as was the rest of the room. Natural lighting filled the room when she wakes and night light filled the room at sleeping time. Her room had no light switch, she let nature guide her day.

Rounding her oak bed side table as she fingered it's fine grain, she fell gently to her bed.

She sat there in silence as she watched the sun go down through her windows. She panicked as she thought about him and his needs.

_Emmett can't live on his own. He's like a over-grow, buff, tall... baby. He needs me! I mean, what if he forgets his lunch box or his drinks. He could starve. Holy Crap, he could die. And I wouldn't be there, to save him like I usually do. But wait Bella, maybe this is what he needs. To be alone and figure out things on his own. He could finally learn that the dishes don't wash themselves. Pros and Cons Bella, list 'em._

_Pro- He could learn. More, I guess. If he doesn't sleep it off._

_Con- He could blow up an entire apartment complex. Yeah, that's possible._

_Pro- He'd miss Dad and I more when he visits, there for a present of some sort._

_Con- He'd meet a girl. Get her pregnant and live there. FOREVER. _

"Oh, god, Bella. You're over reacting." She mumbled as she rubbed her fore head. Emmett would never abandon her, she thought. He was there through the diaper times, the potty times, and her first hot pocket. He pinched every boy that looked at her funny in Pre-k and destroyed the little kid's sand castles.

_'That's it. I can't stay here.' She whispered into her subconscious. I have enough credits to graduate. All I have to do it is call the school, yeah. Get diploma in the mail. She'd just call tomorrow on the road._

She came out of it as Charlie slammed his bedroom door. At this sudden break in thought she decided. She sprung up and ran across her room to her closet and shoved everything onto her bed. She picked out two giant duffel bags, big enough to fit what little clothes she had. She put in 5 good pairs of pants, 15 shirts, and two shoes. In the middle of the frenzy, she pulled out her cleaning goods. She hated leaving here, with Charlie all alone. But she hated being here alone more.

Bella raced down the stairs, tripping over the last step and landing correctly on her feet, surprisingly.

Throwing her bags into her car and walking back in, she thought about how to write Charlie a goodbye for now letter. Grabbing some paper and a pen, she wrote:

_Dear Dad, _

_ I'm not dead. I'm not a run-away. Or maybe I am, but I am safe. I'll call you when I can and leave you heart-filled messages. _

_Love, Bella._

Sniffling a little, she taped the paper to the Captain Crunch, where she knew he would find it first and walked out on her Forks life, for now at least.


	2. Stop here, while you can

**I don't own Twilight. Or Bella. Or Emmett. Or anyone for that matter. :(**

* * *

The sun came up over the dark lining as Bella passed through Kalamazoo. She sniffled as she tried to find the right radio station, with no luck what so ever. She paused as she passed a apartment looking building step up next to a bridge, over looking the water. It read, "Radisson Plaza Hotel" and it was gorgeous. Bella sighed as she closed her eyes behind her sleepless lids, still driving. A loud beep woke her up as she swerved around a 18-wheeler and stopped in front of the drive up at the hotel.

Stopping for the day seemed nice enough. Just as she was turning the engine off and pulling her bags around from the back seat, her phone went off.

She almost forgot she even had a phone as she pulled it out and it read "Emmett." She sighed and rubbed her head.

"Hello?" She said ask she shut the door and pulled her bags through the parking lot.

"Hey, is there a reason you left dad to die?" Emmett said, fusterated.

"Uh, no? I mean yes? I mean--- shit. I don't know." Bella said in a nervous giggle.

"You ran away, vagina flap! You left him, there. In Grand Rapids! A-L-O-N-E." Emmett ranted as she heard a few things knock over. "Shit"

"I'm sorry, look.. I am coming to visit you. Just stay there, It'll be three to four days top." Bella said as she reached the door.

"Bella, you call me everyday, and don't you forget it. By the way, where are you?" Emmett said sitting back up whatever he had knocked over.

"Kalamazoo." Bella said looking at an cart boy weirdly as he eye-d her tastefully.

"Ah, okay. Just... I can't believe I am saying this... you know your little hello kitty I gave you that you hate?" Emmett said laughing.

"Haha, of course. I brought it specially." Bella said giggling.

"I hide my other credit card in there." Emmett said nervously. Bella just stood there, mad and weirded out.

"What the flying fuck Emmett?!" Bella said laughing.

"It's just debt, use it. Just don't.... you know, bankrupt me." Emmett coughed. Bella laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Got it." She said closing the phone and reaching into her bear, even if it looked weird. And out came a debt card. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

She walked up to the counter, slightly off balance. The cart boy caught her. She looked up and smiled as the boy looked down and laughed.

"Thanks, for saving me. I guess.." Bella said snickering.

"Anything, my lady." The blue eye-d boy said.

* * *

**Okay, so.. Bella is in a lot of fuckery. She knows where she is going, but doesn't? xD. Anyways, review if you can.**


	3. Giddy Up, dude

**I don't own Twilight, if I did. Well, smut smut smut! **

**Okay, so where we left off was where Bella was getting to know a blue eye-d man. Ooh, but who is it? :D You'll see in this one!**

**

* * *

**

**Breaking A Boy**

**I've been a bad, bad girl  
I've been careless with a delicate man  
And it's a sad, sad world  
When a girl will break a boy just because she can  
Fiona Apple- Criminal**

Bella blinked as she took in this boy. Or man. She couldn't decided. His beautiful face made him look innocent. _So Innocent._ He had this swirl to his blond hair, the kind you see in models. He ran his hand across his forearms as the cold air blew in and shuffled some papers. He looked up and scolded. Even in anger, his eyes were what seat him off from all the other boys in the lobby. They were a piercing aqua blue green. His eyes were currently filled with anger and sympathy. He hurried along over to me, where his mood turned suddenly. _For the business's sake, I suppose._

"I reckon you do this a lot, right Miss?" He spoke, almost a deep sexy drawl. She nodded, in current dazzlement. This man, her type or fucking not... _He was charming the socks out of her, even if he damned her to the lowest of the low. _

_Bella, listen to yourself, _she said to herself. _Even if anything were to happen, you are on your way to Washington, no tie downs._

"Well, we'll get you a room." He said pulling her up, turning around with her bags and sat them on the little trolley and scooted behind the desk. Bella brushed her pants off as she walked over to the counter.

"Name, please." He said as he typed fast on the key board.

"Bella Swan." She said leaning on the counter and running her hand through her hair. He looked up and nodded, but with a certain look. Cautious.

"Room type, miss?" He said pausing on the key board. Bella chuckled on the inside. Emmett will kill her and she figured he was tracking her every move on the debit card, so oh well.

"A master sounds perfect." She said smiling. He nodded and went back to typing. He gathered all the other info, like her card number then grabbed her room key and handed it to her.

"You don't look like the type to run away." He mumbled as he grabbed her bags.

"...Excuse Me?" Bella said, stopping with her Hello Kitty in her arms. He blushed and opened and closed his mouth.

"I sense runaways, when you work in the business for so long, you can catch them at the drop of a dime." He said pushing the elevator button and waiting.

"Yeah, well... it's none of your business... What do you mean? You work in the business for so long?" Bella said curious. She shifted in her shoes, nervous but had trust in this stranger. He stood firmly as he stared at the elevator door with a glare. Before Bella could ask anything about this man, the elevator door sprang open with a bing that silenced her. She walked into the elevator with a nervous glance at him.

"Well, my Momma died 2 years ago, and Dad didn't care. That bastard, he left as soon as the funeral was over. Which left me as a 16 year old with a hotel in hand and nothing else in my name. Just a hotel. Fuck, and I didn't know what to do with it. I have been running this place ever since, with Aro and Mike, of course. Couldn't have done it without them." He said as he walked across the hall and stuck in the key for the door. He opened it with a steady hand and pushed my things in.

He hopped over a cord to the vacuum and pushed it back inside the closet, he looked back and smiled while turning the TV on and puling her bags to the side of the master bed. The scent of new paint pervades in this huge room. The flooring is soft creamy white, while the walls are papered in hospitalish green-beige. None of the less, it was perfect.

"Sorry for the paint smell. If you close the bath and run the A/C, the smell will go away. Whoever last stayed in this one got down on the sink, and tore up the wallpaper. So.. yeah. Repainting it was the last solution..." He said as his ears tipped with red. Bella laughed and nodded at him. They stood there for a good while and could tell how extremely fucking awkward this was.

"So, uh.. my name's Jasper, call the head desk if you need somethin'." Jasper said, with a everlasting smile on his face. He went his way, closing the door behind him

**~%~**

Bella crashed in the bath tub, that night. She remembered back in 3rd Grade when Emmett would suggest sleeping in the bath tub because EVERYBODY knows that sleeping in the bath tub is the only way to keep safe.

**_-FlashBack-_**

_"Man, those stupid fruity pebbles, they give me the poops, Charlie." Emmett said as he was sitting on the toilet with Charlie sitting on the little bench. Charlie groaned._

_"Son, I'm your father. Call me dad, or daddy or something." Charlie said in a tone that could only mean one thing. His son is growing up. Bella tip-toed down the hallway with her overalls and little converse. _

_"Daddy..?" Bella cried as she sat on the floor in front of the bath room door, which was wide open._

_"What's smells like poop?" Bella said as she scrunched her nose with disgust. Charlie laughed and pointed at Emmett. Bella shook her head and laughed._

_"Anyways, can I ask you somethin'?" She whispered while twiddling her overall button. _

_Charlie nodded._

_"Okay, well Jessica said that there is a such thing as The Loch Ness Monster, which isn't true. But she said that The Loch Ness Monster swims into some secret cave thing under your bed and watches you sleeping with his eyes from under the bed. Because, you know... He has super vision. Ooh, and that the only place he can't get you is under the nasty bench at the school." She said all in one breathe._

_They stared at her. And Laughed. And Laughed. Then just stared. _

_"Bella.. honey... She was just messing with you." Charlie said, wiping his laugh-tears away._

_"Yeah." Emmett laughed. "Maybe you should sleep in the bath tub, then nothing will get you, because the Loch Ness Monster can't fit._

**_ ~%~_**

So, that night she slept in the crusty tub, for Emmett.

**~%~**

The day sky light up her hotel bathroom as she woke up around mounds of blankets. Jasper, the bedroom clerk came knocking on the door as she was brushing her teeth, riding herself of sleep teeth beasts.

She jumped up from the sink and jogged to the door, opening it with Jasper in mid-knock.

"Hey, buuuddy." Bella laughed as she ran back to the bathroom and spit out the paste.

"Bella, I was kinda... wondering if.. you needed someone.. to.. I don't know... be with you on your adventure?" Jasper spit out really fast. I caught it, sure. I just wanted to hear that again.

"Whaa? Say that again."

"Can I occupy you on your journey to wherever?" Jasper, said... a little too forward this time around.

"Stooped so low as to inviting yourself, eh?" She coughed as she spoke. It said her look.. serious.

"No, no, no. That's not it. I just wanna get out of here and.." Jasper said.

"And I am a clear shot out, huh?" Bella finished.

"Welp, yep." Jasper, nodded with a loving face.

"Be glad I like you, cowboy. Giddy Up, grab your luggage and let's hit this dirt trail." Bella laughed as she threw her stuff in her bags.

* * *

**Well, lookie there. Jasper, the sexy cowboy man. :D **

**So, they are heading out on the road together. and don't worry people.. This is a B/E not B/J... that'd be wrong in my eyes. :X**

**Revvvvieeew, my pretties!**


End file.
